Funtime Foxy
:Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Foxy (Desambiguação). Principal = é um antagonista em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location e uma das principais atrações de Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Ele é uma versão "Funtime" de Foxy, que se assemelha muito a Mangle. Aparência A aparência de Funtime Foxy é semelhante a de Mangle, mais notavelmente seu esquema de cores rosa e branco e o fato de que é uma raposa animatrônica. No entanto, ao contrário Mangle, ele está em uma forma completamente reparada (antes do final em que ele é desmontado). O corpo inteiro de Funtime Foxy é coberto de linhas segmentadas e algumas peças são coloridas em cinza. Suas orelhas têm um centro cor-de-rosa alinhado nas bordas com um esboço branco. Ele também tem três tufos em sua cabeça. Tem um focinho cor-de-rosa com três pontos roxos pequenos e um nariz preto pequeno, e cor-de-rosa dentro de suas orelhas, em torno de seus olhos, e na ponta da cauda. Tem um laço vermelho e unhas cor-de-rosa longas, afiadas. Ao contrário dos outros homólogos conhecidos de Foxy (excluindo Nightmare Foxy), Funtime Foxy tem cinco dedos. Tem três botões pretos em cada uma de suas canelas. O rosto de Funtime Foxy se divide em cinco partes, todas elas capazes de se movimentar; A primeira divisão corre diretamente para baixo no centro de sua face, com a segunda correndo pelo centro de seus olhos, segmentando seu rosto em quatro partes diferentes, além de sua mandíbula inferior imóvel. Suas características faciais assemelham-se as de Mangle, mais notavelmente em seu batom e seus olhos de cor amarelado. Funtime Foxy, no entanto, tem bochechas rosas, diferente das bochechas vermelhas de Mangle. Como a maioria dos animatrônicos do jogo (menos as Minireenas), seu endoesqueleto é muito detalhado e muito similar a musculatura humana. Seu endoesqueleto também tem seu próprio nariz. Semelhante a Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy tem um alto-falante grande no meio do seu peito. Comportamento thumb|left|Jumpscare de Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy sempre irá aparecer no Funtime Auditorium. Na Noite 1, ele poderá ser visto através do Primary Control Module e terá que ser eletrocutado duas vezes para voltar ao palco. Na Noite 2, o jogador terá que iluminar ele apenas uma vez, sem eletrocutá-lo. Na Noite 3, o jogador terá que atravessar o Funtime Auditorium para chegar à sala Partes & Serviço. Funtime Foxy irá aparecer no local e o jogador deve piscar uma luz nele para que ele se afaste. No entanto, se o jogador piscar demais ou não piscar, ele irá atacar o jogador. No caminho da volta, ele irá atacar o jogador de qualquer maneira, sem que ele possa evitar. Após o seu jumpscare, a Noite 4 será iniciada. Funtime Foxy só será visto novamente na Noite 5, no Real Ending. Algumas partes de seu corpo serão vistas na Scooping Room, assim como todos os outros animatrônicos, exceto Baby, o que indica que ele também foi desmontado, e usado para criar Ennard. Custom Night | }} thumb|O jumpscare de Funtime Foxy na Custom Night. Funtime Foxy irá aparecer nas seguintes predefinições da Custom Night: *''Freddy & Co.'' *''Funtime Frenzy'' *''Girls' Night'' *''Top Shelf'' *''Cupcake'' *''Golden Freddy'' Funtime Foxy vai se esconder aleatóriamente atrás das cortinas na CAM 05. Como Foxy do primeiro jogo, o jogador deve olhar cuidadosamente para Funtime Foxy. Se Funtime Foxy escapar, o jogador deve fechar a porta direita rapidamente, ou então levará um jumpscare, levando o jogador de volta para o menu da Custom Night. Passos serão ouvidos quando Funtime Foxy correr na direção do jogador. Curiosidades *Funtime Foxy é um dos três únicos animatrônicos que possuem rabo. Os outros são Toy Bonnie e Spring Bonnie. *Segundo o próprio Scott Cawthon, o jumpscare de Funtime Foxy foi o que mais o "assustou". *Funtime Foxy, Ballora, as Bidybabs e Electrobab são os únicos animatrônicos com capacidade de mover as sobrancelhas, como visto no trailer e no jogo. *Funtime Foxy é um dos três antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location que aparecem em Five Nights at Freddy's World. Os outros são Circus Baby e Lolbit. **No entanto, há algumas diferenças entre ele e seu homólogo. ***Em FNaF World, Funtime Foxy possui um gancho em sua mão direita e cílios, não possui as divisórias no corpo, não possui o auto-falante e não possui sobrancelhas. **Isso pode ter ocorrido devido ao fato de que Funtime Foxy de FNaF World primeiramente fosse a versão consertada de Mangle, e que Sister Location não havia sido anunciado ainda. **Baby também aparece, mas só aparecem seus olhos. **Lolbit aparece como um NPC, inclusive o corpo inteiro dele aparece, enquanto em FNaFSL aparece somente a cabeça. *O design e a cor de Funtime Foxy são semelhantes aos de Mangle do segundo jogo, como ambos tem a cor branca e rosa, batom, unhas pintadas, e uma gravata-borboleta. **Coincidentemente, ambos têm seu gênero questionado, como Funtime Foxy é descrito como fêmea pelo HandUnit três vezes, macho pelo Angsty Teen uma vez. ***Além disso, a sua descrição na Custom Night diz "his curtain", e ele está ativo na Girl's Night. ****Isso pode ser um erro entre o gênero de Funtime Foxy , e o que é comumente associado. **Assim como Mangle, Funtime Foxy aparece em uma noite feminina, mas é descrito com macho. *Funtime Foxy, junto com Funtime Freddy e Bonnie Puppet, são os únicos animatrônicos projetados de seus homólogos originais. *Funtime Foxy é o menor animatrônico no jogo, tendo 5'9 de altura, de acordo com sua blueprint (a não ser que as Bidybabs e as Minireenas sejam contadas). *Funtime Foxy é um dos animatrônicos do jogo a não ter um dublador. Os outros são as Minireenas, Electrobab, Lolbit, e Yenndo. **Porém, é especulado que a voz do computador possa ser na verdade Funtime Foxy, uma vez que uma ventilação é aberta ou quando um movimento é acionado, a voz do computador falará. ***O fato de apoio para isso é que o Funtime Foxy tem sensor de movimentos. *De acordo com a imagem do projeto de Funtime Foxy, ele tem a capacidade de gravar a voz dos pais e sincronizá-los para atrair crianças. **Isso pode realmente explicar por que Funtime Foxy não tem sua própria voz; Funtime Foxy copia outras vozes, que seja das mães ou dos pais. **Este recurso é para atrair as crianças longe de locais proibidos, ou para ser usado da mesma forma que o recurso de Funtime Freddy. *Funtime Foxy é o único homólogo de Foxy que não tem as pernas de endoesquelo a mostra. **Funtime Foxy é também o único homólogo de Foxy que possui uma cauda. *Como mostrado na galeria "Making Foxy" nos Extras, Funtime Foxy seria originalmente branco e roxo, em vez de branco e rosa. *Além de Funtime Freddy e Bonnie Puppet, Funtime Foxy é um dos únicos personagens que vieram da linha original da Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Isso é bastante incomum, como no passado, Freddy e Bonnie faziam parceria com Chica, em vez de Foxy. **A razão pelo redesenho de Foxy poderia ter sido inspirada pelo fato de que o Foxy original era um dos animatrônicos mais populares em Freddy Fazbear Pizza. **Não se sabe se Lolbit e Bonnet também vieram, como Bonnet está na noite "Freddy & Co.", mas é uma personagem não-canônica, e Lolbit é um homólogo de Foxy, mas não está na tal noite. *O catálogo de direitos autorais lista Funtime Foxy como "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)", respectivamente, o que confirma que Funtime Foxy é oficialmente uma variante do Foxy. **Mangle é também uma variante de Foxy, mas também tem suas próprias variantes, resultando em mais variantes para Foxy. *É impossível evitar o jumpscare do Funtime Foxy porque ele sempre o executará no final da Noite 3. *Funtime Foxy é o único animatrônico a ter um homólogo de uma geração diferente com o mesmo nome. **Pois, como visto em FNaF World, o nome que Scott atribuiu para Mangle é "Funtime Foxy". *No trailer, Funtime Foxy tem um olho direito laranja. No entanto, ambos os olhos são amarelos no jogo. **Este é provavelmente devido ao reflexo de sua cor rosa na órbita de seu olho e seu focinho.. *Funtime Foxy é um dos homólogos de Foxy a não ter um tapa-olho, os outros são Mangle e seus homólogos, Lolbit e Nightmare Foxy. **Eles, tirando Nightmare Foxy, não tem um gancho em suas mãos. *Funtime Foxy é o segundo animatronico da franquia que se esconde por detrás de uma cortina, o outro sendo Foxy do primeiro jogo. **Isto, porém, apenas ocorre na Custom Night. *Na Noite 3, em Funtime Auditorium, Funtime Foxy parece estar sem sua cauda quando aparece no flash. *Funtime Foxy age semelhante a uma raposa da vida real na Noite 3; Ele se esconde no escuro e é muito esperto. *O mecânico de piscar a luz em Funtime Foxy é semelhante ao Foxy do segundo jogo. *O jumpscare de Funtime Foxy na Custom Night é semelhante ao jumpscare de Freddy Fazbear do segundo jogo. **Igualmente compartilha similaridades com o jumpscare de Foxy do primeiro jogo, porque ambos deslizam no escritório. *Estranhamente, Funtime Foxy não tem as orelhas de seu endoesqueleto em sua blueprint e em seu jumpscare na Custom Night. Isto foi provavelmente uma mudança de desenvolvimento. *Funtime Foxy é um dos animatrônicos do jogo a sair da escuridão enquanto executa seu jumpscare. Os outros são Ennard em Funtime Auditorium e Ballora. Erros *No trailer, a mão de Funtime Foxy atravessa a barriga. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Menu principal Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy no Menu Principal (animado). FFoxyMenu.png|Funtime Foxy no menu principal do jogo. FFoxyMenuFaceOpen.png|Funtime Foxy com a face aberta no menu principal do jogo, variação 1. FFoxyMenuFaceOpen2.png|Funtime Foxy com a face aberta no menu principal do jogo, variação 2. FFoxyMenuFaceOpen3.png|Funtime Foxy com a face aberta no menu principal do jogo, variação 3. No jogo FuntimeFoxyStage.gif|Funtime Foxy visto no Funtime Auditorium através da janela do Primary Control Module. FFoxyOffstage.png|Funtime Foxy visto perto do jogador na janela da Primary Control Module. FuntimeFoxyGlitch3.gif|Funtime Foxy aparecendo no Funtime Auditorium, variação 1. FuntimeFoxyGlitch.gif|Funtime Foxy aparecendo no Funtime Auditorium, variação 2. FuntimeFoxyGlitch2.gif|Funtime Foxy aparecendo no Funtime Auditorium, variação 3. Glitch.gif|Funtime Foxy aparecendo no Funtime Auditorium, variação 4. ScoopingRoom.png|Partes de Funtime Foxy vistas no lado direito da Scooping Room. Custom Night Funtimefoxyimage.png|O ícone de Funtime Foxy no menu da Custom Night. 2311.png|A cortina em que Funtime Foxy está escondido. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy olhando através da cortina. 2313.png|Funtime Foxy saindo da cortina. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy fora da cortina. 2315.png|A cortina após Funtime Foxy ter saído. Variados Extras FuntimeFoxyExtras.gif|Making Foxy. 1476.png|Blueprint de Funtime Foxy. 1178.png|Funtime Foxy no menu Extra. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos Funtime Categoria:Animatrônicos Contestados